School Project
by Evyatar elezra
Summary: This is a school project, but it is a part of a bigger story and a PJO fanfiction. Original is at Evyplayz121.
1. 1st chapter: Percy Jackson

**This is an english School project written by Evyatar Elezra.**

**I'm currently working on the second chapter.**

**The story basically depicts what would have happened, in my opinion, had Percy received powers which allowed him to experience life as if it were a video game.**

* * *

"Speech"

'Reading, Quotes'

_Thoughts_

In between writing stuff, Descriptions

{Author stuff}

**"****Ethereal voice"**

**TVs, Radios and the like**

**[Gamer System]**

* * *

**1/2 Human, 1/2 God, Complete Hero Edition**

Percy was having a good day.

Sorta.

The 12 year-old semi-delinquent walked in the hallways of Yancy academy, whistling a happy tune.

He just got out of the surprise quiz Mr. Brunner gave the class, which he reasoned was to 'give their brain a little shake before the holiday break' And 'keep them alert during the holiday'...

Crafty old man, just wanting to give them more work.

He's still an awesome teacher though.

But none of that matters... Because for once... Just this once...

HE WAS SURE HE WASN'T GOING TO FAIL!

Well, _too _badly that is. But still! Oh, the sweet, sweet taste of victory, the feeling of euphoria in the air, the delight of success flowing in his veins. He never felt so good!

Finally, he might have gotten a relatively competent score in his favorite subject. At least that!

Now all he had to do was wait for his pal the G-man and this was setting up for an awesome weekend!

But, as a wise and stupid old man said, as if to _try_ and tempt fate; 'All good things must come to an end'...

Only sometimes, the end comes to the good things.

"Hey there, Loser. What are you happy for, did you finally manage to write your own name right?"

Sometimes it takes odd shapes as well. This instance being Nancy Bobofit and her posse of other girls with marker-sized brain and equally sized intelligence.

An irritated look set itself on his face, as was the norm when dealing with the... Ah, _very_ handful that was Nancy.

See, Nancy was... Complicated. Her behavior was _not _something he could understand, no matter how much he thought or debated about it. Not that he took a lot of his time to think, mind you, but when he did, it mostly paid off.

What's more, is that everytime he held this issue to his mother, or any other adult in that matter, all she or they did was hold a knowing smile on their face, which basically _screamed_ _I-know-something-you-don't _and that. Was. Annoying.

Nothing he could do about it though. Whenever he asked, they only answered vaguely with 'You'll understand when you are bigger' or 'All will be revealed in time. Don't worry.' Super annoying.

Now that the subject came to his head, he couldn't help but reflect on it once more...

First Nancy would look at him. Like, _**look** _at him. At least, when she thought he wasn't looking.

It was unnerving.

Then, when he sometimes caught her stare, she would turn bright red, and then scowl, and then glare, and then turn her head away so fast he, on multiple occasions, believed it would break from the sudden movement.

All of this happening in a span of a few quick seconds.

Other times, she would just bully him. Sometimes in front of her friends, sometimes in the middle of class, and others just for the sake of it.

Truly, a woman's mind is more complicated then the most puzzling of riddles.

Digression aside, with irritation clearly seen on his face, he snarked back. "I may have problems writing my own name, which I don't, by the way, but at least I use my own pen to do it."

It was a low blow, but dang, this girl was getting on his nerves. Badly so.

Ever since the beginning of the year, she has been pestering him nonstop.

She held her hands and narrowed her, admittedly beautiful, emerald green eyes at him, lips peeling back for a sneer.

"Well, face it Jackson, between the two of us, I can clearly say I steal for simple fun. You though...?" she snickered and went off, her little posse following behind, giggling and walking behind her like lost lambs to a shepherd.

Percy?

Well, he couldn't do anything of course.

Because she was right. Between the two of them, if _he_ were to steal, he couldn't blame it on simple kleptomania and be done with it with a simple warning, a slap to the wrist, and a promise to do better in the future.

Between them, he is not the one with the rich company owner parents.

He is Percy Jackson. He lives in a rundown apartment in upper east side, with his amazing mother and crappy step-father.

_She really knows how to ruin the mood huh?_

Percy thought, deciding to continue his walk to the dorms with noticeably less confidence and enthusiasm then before. Grover would know where he is.

If he had looked back, he would have seen Nancy, none of her friends in sight, giving him a look full of guilt, then sighing, shaking her head, and going on her way.

* * *

A couple of days went by, with nothing out of the usual.

The usual bouts, school work, disappointed teachers, bullying, and the rest.

His life were rather plain. Nothing out of the ordinary, life goes on and on.

But that was about to change.

It was holiday, meaning...

He gets to go home!

Which means cookies!

Chocolate-Chip cookies!

_Blue _chocolate-chip cookies!

And his mom! Mom was important too!

He couldn't wait...!

... If only that stupid taxi driver would be here already!

"Hey Perce, I gotta go to the bathroom for a sec, and then make a call. Can you wait for me a little?" Said Grover.

"Sure G-man, take your time. I don't think the driver will be here anytime soon anyway."

Yeah, Percy was outside the academy with his friend, Grover, waiting for the taxi driver to arrive. A splendid start to the holidays.

"Alright, see ya in a bit!"

Annnnd there he goes. It's official now: Percy has nothing to do.

So he waited. And waited. And waited.

And waited some more.

Annnd a bit more.

Annnnnnd just a little bit more...

Ok that's it, Percy is bored.

"ARGHHH where is that driver dang it?!"

"Hey, ahh, Percy bro? You ok?" Grover came back, looking at him weirdly.

"Ah, Grover. Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Just... You know... The ADHD and stuff. Can't stay still. Driving me crazy bored."

He nodded in understanding "Ohh, ok. Just wanted to tell you that I have some stuff to take care of in... You know... That camp that I talked to you about. The one I go to in the summer and stuff."

Percy nodded. Grover explained to him about the summer camp. He wished he could join Grover, but he couldn't, in good conscious, request such a large thing from his mother. Their times were already pretty rough, and considering Smelly Gabe's opinion, if he were to ever want to go to a summer camp, it would have to be from his own money.

Money that... He didn't have.

Saying bye to Grover, Percy was left to his own devices, waiting for an agonizingly long 15 minutes until FINALLY, the taxi parked in front of the academy.

A hat clad driver rolled down the window with an apologetic look on his face. "Sorry kiddo. The car got a bit jacked on the way here, had to stop and do little damage assessment, then troubleshoot a little. I got it running after a good bit of time, but it ain't fool proof, so I suggest you enter before it gets the opportunity to crack up again eh? Anyway, where to?"

Percy was a bit angry it took that long, but he was rational and knew that there are things you can't control, this instance being one of them, so he decided to simply load his luggage into the trunk and get in.

"First avenue, 104th eastern street corner."

The driver tipped his hat. "Sure thing."

The ride was mostly silent, nothing of note happening. It was around the end of the ride that the car gave a few rattling sounds and then started bucking.

The driver cursed under his breath while trying to safely park on the sidelines. After a few minutes wrestling with the car's erratic movements he managed to stop the car in a relatively safe area, and just in time, at that, as the car engine gave out and shut down a few seconds after he got it out of the road.

The driver got out of the car, opened the engine hood, looked for a few seconds and sighed, while waving away the small plume of smoke coming from the engine. "Well kid, end of the line here. The car is basically dead weight right now, the engine looks busted and there is no hot-fix I know of to take care of it. I'll call a second taxi in the meantime, until then we just have to wait. Sorry for the inconvenience."

Percy nodded and looked around, but saw that he recognized the area quite well. It was actually quite close to his house, a few minutes' walk actually. Nothing he can't do on foot.

"It's okay mister, my house is a few building blocks away, nothing I can't go on my own."

The driver rose an eyebrow. "Hmm? Are you sure about that?" Percy nodded. "Well okay then kid, if you are sure. Have a good day, and sorry for the trouble."

Percy went to pay the driver, but he declined the payment, saying that the taxi services were severely lacking, thus it wouldn't have been appropriate if Percy paid for bad service.

Percy took his luggage out of the trunk, said goodbye to the driver and went on his way home.

On the way, he started to wonder what would his mom think about him.

No, that's a stupid question. His mom was the greatest mom in the world! She always loved and always will love him. Not up for debate!

He wondered how she will react when he tells her that he finally might get a good grade in Latin! She will probably be ecstatic like him! Hugging him, telling him she loves him the most in the world...

His mom really was the best.

Although, while he really wants to get home and meet his mom, he really dreads having to put up again with Smel-

"Hey kid, watch out!"

Hmm? What are those people yelling and looking at? They are looking at... Him? No... No wait they are looking at something behind him!

Quickly, Percy turned around to look at what was behind him-

***BRAHHHHHH***

-But it was too late.

***BOOM* *CRASH***

For a second, Percy didn't feel anything, except the sudden rush of air on his body. He noticed that his feet weren't touching the ground anymore.

_Hmm? Why am I not standing on the ground? Did I jump without noticing or something like that?_

Then, Percy noticed he stopped moving, the ground being under him once again.

_That's weird. Wasn't I in the air a few minu-seconds ago?_

And then, his senses came back to him.

Pure, unadulterated _Pain _ripped through each and every fiber of his being, his bones feeling as if they were broken and healed repeatedly, organs being melted and reshaped like dough, skin cracking and breaking.

He tried to yell, shout, _scream _for help, but his lungs were burning in agony, preventing him from uttering a sound. He tried to lift his hand to get up and maybe get help, but every movement delivered new, burning spikes of insufferable pain, only adding to the agony and writhing he had to endure.

His blood suddenly felt as if it was replaced by the hottest lava and the coldest ice, the most potent acid and the most heavy liquid, all at the same time, bringing about a new level of pain the 12 years old boy's mind simply could not tolerate any longer.

And that was when darkness filled his consciousness, and he knew no more.

* * *

Percy woke up to a vast space filled with... Nothing.

Just endless, bottomless, colorless void, where not even air existed. At least he thought it was like that.

Usually, it would mean you are doomed to die of suffocation, but for someone with no body it was no issue.

He had no reason to be worried.

If he could have even be worried in the first place.

It was an odd... Feeling? Sensation? No... It would have been if he could even feel or sense in the first place.

Suddenly his eyes returned to function properly.

He opened his eyes to see a floating light, illuminating the vast darkness.

The Light came close to Percy, almost touching him.

Percy was entranced by the Light, wanting more and more of it, wanted to touch it, feel it, but the Light stopped getting closer to him, stopping what felt like a mere few feet away from him.

Percy desperately reached out to the Light wanting to touch it (In his frantic desire to touch the Light, he didn't notice he could feel and use his body again).

He stretched the most he could so he will be able to get to the Light, slowly making his way through the void which felt like the air, no, the _space_ itself was made from some sort of jelly like substance, slowing any sort of physical movement, making it harder for Percy to reach his goal.

And yet, he persevered, slowly inching towards the Light until, at last, he grasped it.

And the second he grasped it, the landscape around him changed: The black void started to turn white, he felt a solid floor form beneath his feet, allowing him to stand rather then float. He felt more then saw walls encasing him in a small room around him, and lastly, a chair was formed behind him, to which he promptly sat on and waited for whatever it was that was to come next.

After a few seconds many tendrils of light formed all around the room, slowly inching to a point about 6 ft in front of Percy.

after a short amount of time, the tendrils all coalesced into the Light, now in the form of a solid ball, about 6 inches in radius, gently floating at about Percy's chest height.

**"Hello Perseus."**

Percy jumped in his seat, wondering where did the voice come from. Whoever or whatever it was, it knew Percy's full name. It also felt as if the voice came from the Light, but also came from all around him at the same time.

Then the Light changed shape, elongating downwards and upwards to create the distinct figure of a man.

The Light then shed off the 'man', showing a man with a white dress suit and a white tie, alongside white shoes.

However the 'man' had no face.

Where his face would normally be there was only swirling blackness.

A chair appeared behind the 'man', and he sat on it.

Percy then decided to try and ask the 'man' what is going on, but before he opened his mouth to speak, the 'man' talked again (He assumed).

**"We know you have a lot of questions, Perseus, but we must not waste any more time. Allow us to explain who we are and what you are doing here. We are The First Being, The Creator Of The Universe, The One Whose Breath Makes Dimensions, we, are Chaos. Or at least, what is left of him."**

Percy sat there, completely dumbfounded. There, right in front of him, was The Creator Of The Freaking UNIVERSE? He never thought that someone like The Creator would be this laid back... Nonetheless, Percy couldn't have stood any faster even if he tried. He immediately fell into a deep bow, and was about to speak, but Chaos stopped him with an amused chuckle before he started.

**"Haha, please Perseus, we are delighted to see you respect us that much after only just meeting us, but bowing and all that is not necessary. Be at ease."**

Percy sighed, glad that Chaos was as laid back as he was. He sat back, albeit a lot calmer now, knowing that the ridiculously powerful entity in front of him meant him no harm.

**"Allow us to return to our ****aforementioned subject. The _true _****Chaos, the main part of Chaos, has faded long ago. After we realized our purpose, creating life and letting reality run it's course, we did so to the best of our ability. Earth, was our first creation, and the one we were most proud of. We tried, oh we _tried_ so much to create something similar, but we couldn't, in good conscious, take away from Earth the one thing that marked it as the most special; It's deities."**

_Wait what? what deities? What is he talking about?!_

**"We see you are lost. Do not worry. All will be understood in time. Actually, allow us to teach the basics right now. Although, we're not going to expend a lot about the subject, as you will learn of it eventually."  
**

Chaos then sat and gave Percy the crash course about Greek mythology.

**"At the beginning of everything there was nothing. Then there were we, Chaos. We stumbled around the vast openness of nothing, taking first steps and learning to utilize our abilities, like a toddler learning to walk.**

**We started creating, more and more, until we were bored from creating. It might seem weird but, in reality, we created endless things for billions of years. We tired of it. We wanted peace, and we wanted silence. So we decided to make something that was unlike anything we have ever built before; A place that will be able to sustain itself!**

**We became bored of spending so long by ourselves, so we created our 'children'; The Primordial Gods. The Primordial Gods ruled the earth, but then, they became lonely as well, so they created their own offspring; The Titans.**

**Gaia and her husband, Uranus, 2 of the Primordials, gave birth to 12 Titans. Further more, Gaia gave birth to the first 3 Cyclopes, and the 3 Hekatoncheires, 100 - handed monsters.**

**Gaia loved all of her children, but Uranus hated the 100 - handed ones, as well as the Cyclopes, so much so that he threw them into Tartarus, the darkest pit in existence.**

**Gaia was angry, and thus decided to have her youngest and strongest child, Kronos, kill Uranus. Kronos agreed and did so with the help of 4 of his brothers, and was thus crowned the king of the universe, but before he fully killed Uranus, Uranus told a prophecy which told of Kronos' inevitable demise by ****_his_ own**** children, which was realized as, Kronos' wife, Rhea, gave birth to 6 babies, one after the other.**

**5 of them Kronos ate, wary of the prophecy Uranus told, but he didn't notice that he hadn't actually eaten the 6th child, as his wife Rhea, was fed up with her husband eating their kids, so she tricked him into believing he ate them all while in reality she hid and raised the last child, Zeus, under the aid of Gaia, to one day grow strong enough and rebel against his father.**

**When the time came, Zeus infiltrated the Titans' palace as a drink filler and fed his father a mixture that made him regurgitate all of his brothers and sisters. After that, the Gods had more Gods, and a war between the Gods and the Titans ensued, and the Gods won. That will be all you need to know for now."**

Percy tried to shake the black spots from his eyes. That was one heck of an info dump. He wasn't sure he will be able to remember everything, if anything at all!

**"Well then, Perseus, allow us to talk about the subject we came here to speak with you about in the first place, which is the reason you are here; The powers we're about to give you."**

_Wait what? Powers?! Am I going to legit get powers from the CREATOR OF THE UNIVERSE?!_

Chaos chuckled.

**"Why, yes, Perseus. You see, as the first creation we've ever made that didn't require supervision, Earth, will forever hold a special place in our heart. It would severely pain us to see it destroyed. Which, if a certain problem is not tended to, may very well happen very soon."**

Percy's eyes widened comically. "The Earth is about to be destroyed?!"

Chaos nodded in a gravely manner. **"Yes. We cannot foreshadow much more,** **as we would be breaking rules we ourselves made, but if nothing will be done Earth will be as good as destroyed."**

Percy pondered for a second, then said with an incredulous look on his face. "Wait, so... You are planning on giving me powers, _ME_, to... Save the world? But... I'm just a dyslexic, hyperactive 12 years old failure! Why would you want me...?"

Chaos said with an amused look on his face. **"Why, yes, Perseus. We scanned the world for people who would fit our ****standards, and you fit perfectly. Your... Circumstances, and now, your degrading of yourself and humility only decrease our doubt."**

Percy sat there, a little flabbergasted and bashful at receiving pseudo praise from the Creator Of The Universe (!), but caught himself quick. Only then did he fully understand the conversation. "Wait... So, I'm going to receive powers, right? What are they what are they?! Pleasetellme-Pleasetellme-Pleasetellme-Tellme-Tellme-Tellme-Pleasssssssssssssssssse!" Percy said, all forms of instinctual fear and/or respect gone, replaced by sheer childish curiosity and excitement.

Chaos chuckled with a fond smile on his face. **"Well, as for the powers you will get... Even we don't exactly know what will it be. All we do know, is that it will be... Ahh... _Modern, _we guess you could call it. Also, the main Power's focus, will be the ability to grow stronger much more easily then normal, so don't go thinking you could simply easily beat everyone else with a flick of your fingers. This is another one of our rules. We** **wouldn't want to go and do _that_ mistake again..."**

Percy pouted rather cutely when he heard that he won't be able to automatically beat everyone, but he realized it made a lot of sense. He was rather curios about what mistake Chaos meant that he didn't want to do again, but at his depressed tone, he decided to leave it be.

**"Perseus, it was nice conversing with you. However, you are yet to be fully immersed in the true nature of the world for us to reveal everything just yet. As such, you will remember nothing of the conversation that we have just had, not for the near future. When you are knowledgeable on the supernatural existing in this world, Either through finding out yourself or through other means, then will you remember. However, you **_will _**receive the powers we have promised you right now, so as to give you more time to better prepare you to the trials that will befall you in your not-so-distant future."**

Percy was a bit crestfallen at not being able to remember meeting with someone as cool as Chaos, at least for now, but he had to admit, while it was amazing to find out about all the different creatures, species and other stuff existing in the world, he was quite overwhelmed with it all, and being able to find out about all the supernatural world at his own pace was somewhat relieving. "While it would be a bummer to have to forget about you so soon, I _am_ quite overwhelmed with all this new stuff..."

Chaos chuckled. **"Understandable. Well, our time has cut short young Perseus, we're afraid you must go back to the living world."**

Percy nodded. "Well, I hope I see you again Chaos!" Light tendrils started gathering around Percy, presumably to teleport him back to the living world.

**"Haha, well, we hope so too. Oh, by the way, you will wake up in a hospital, we just wanted to let you know."**

Percy startled. "Wha-What? Why would I wake up in a hospital?!"

Chaos didn't answer and merely smiled.

And Percy was whisked away, back into the living world.

* * *

After Percy was gone, Chaos sagged in his seat. Sighing, for once truly feeling his age, and as tendrils of light began to gather around him as well, he spoke. **"As much as we want to... Let us hope we will never meet again, young Perseus, for the implications of that... Will be good for neither of us."**

* * *

Percy gasped, abruptly sitting up in his bed, and promptly regretting that, lying back down.

"Ugh... What is this killer headac-"

**Ping!**

**[You slept for over then 8 hours! HP and MP are fully restored!]**

Percy stared at the screen in front of him.

...

"Am I hallucinating?"

"Well, hallucinations aren't uncommon in situations such as yours."

Percy jumped a little, looking to his right to find the now slightly giggling form of a nurse.

_Wait, a nurse? Why would there be a nurse in my dorm room? Usually we go to the nurse's office to get checked..._

Percy then took the time to look around him. The bed wasn't his. The room he was in was not similar to his dorm at Yancy, or even his room at his mom's house. And he doesn't know the nurse.

He observed her. She was about 5"4', so pretty average on that front, she had blond hair in a neat bob cut that went to slightly above her shoulders, she had thin, dark blue rectangular spectacles that only added to her charm, and with her high cheek-bones and royal light blue eyes, she was very attractive. Percy looked at a name tag on the nurse's shirt that read: 'Jenny Kolding: Nurse'.

He cleared his throat, and asked. "Ahh, excuse me Miss, but where am I? And what happened?"

The nurse's smile fell a little, her adopting a slightly serious visage, putting him on edge. "It's ok, Mr. Jackson, you were brought here while unconscious, and short term memory loss is a common occurrence after strong physical brain trauma, such as the one you have experienced. You should remember everything shortly."

_Strong physical brain trauma? What is she-_

And then, like a switch, the memories hit Percy. How he waited for the taxi driver, how the taxi broke down, how he decided to go home by foot, and how he...

"W-Wait! Wh-What happened? I remember walking home and... Then... Something hit me..."

The nurse nodded with a sad smile. "Yes, you were hit by a truck. Well, you weren't fully hit by a truck, more like you were glanced by the truck, although, a tap at these speeds is still quite disastrous. The driver drove carelessly, but managed to swerve the truck at the last second. If you were hit directly... That would have been a whole other story."

Percy was inclined to believe her, as even he knew that if a truck hits someone as fast as he assumed he was hit, child or adult, he is not gonna be more then a broken pile of bones at best, or a red smear on the ground at worst. But... From the little Percy remembered, even though it wasn't much, he remembered the truck hitting him _dead on._ He knew it was impossible, and yet... Something in him made him believe that it _was _possible for him to survive being hit by the truck, as unlikely as it may seem.

Percy looked around again, and found a clock on the wall. The clock showed the time to be early morning. "Hey, it's early today. How long was I unconscious for?"

The nurse was a bit hesitant to say anything, but decided to just spill it at the end. "Well... You were unconscious for 6 days."

Percy was shocked. "S-Six days?! What?!"

The nurse nodded sadly. "Yes. You were suffering from a heavy, body wide physical trauma, that you received after hitting the ground pretty hard after the truck hit you. You sled on the road, thankfully not too powerfully so your clothes took most of the scratches, saving you from any serious friction burns, and then you crashed pretty hard into a tree from the park nearby. That sort of physical trauma? Not a lot of people would wake up from that... Let alone keep living, let alone manage to get back to having full control of their bodily functions, with only six days of unconsciousness... You are a very, _very_ lucky individual Mr. Jackson."

Percy was both terrified and elated. terrified that the damage was so severe that it could have killed him, or even worse, put him in a vegetative state... And elated that he managed to survive, and have a full recovery as well!

But then another thought hit him. (Pun intended :P) "Wait, what about my mom? Where is she? is she ok? was she here? Does she know I'm her-"

"Mr. Jackson, calm down! Everything is fine! It's been six days, the hospital informed your parents of your status and they were here while you were unconscious. Actually, our secretary should call them any second now, and they should be on their way soon."

Percy sighed with relief, but was then filled with dread. "Ah, will my stepdad come too, or...?"

"Ah, no... He said he was too busy with work... I'm sorry he wasn't able to arrive but I can call him myself if you wan-"

"No! No, that would not be necessary, not necessary at all... Ah, I wouldn't want to worry him too much, it's fine, he he." Percy quickly added after seeing her perplexed look, sighing internally at not having to put up with his stepdad's ramblings about how he should have been more careful, and now the hospital allowances are going to cost him all his hard earned money...

_Hard earned my ass_, Percy thought. _The lazy bastard's only physical activity is walking from his room to the living room to the bathroom and vice versa. How is he not fired is more_

He's probably going to force Percy to work his ass off to pay what it took to keep him at the hospital. _*sigh* This is _not _how I wanted my holiday vacation to go... First I miss a lot of it being unconscious, next I'll probably be forced to work the rest of the time... Dammit._

Percy looked at the nurse and was about to speak but she beat him to it. "Well, I'll go now, I have different things to take care of. I you need me, click the button on your bedside to activate the intercom and call for me, my name is Jenny. Have a good day and hopefully you will be released soon!" She gave him a radiant smile that made him blush and walked out of the room, closing the door and leaving him to his own devices.

_Well, now that I'm alone, I can safely check what is this floating thing in front of me. _Percy once again turned his attention to the floating screen in front of him.

**Ping!**

**[You slept for over then 8 hours! HP and MP are fully restored!]**

_Hmm. I would've thought it was a very _very good looking hologram if it wasn't for the fact that Jenny didn't see it, and that holograms are strictly science fiction...

Percy tried touching it, and watched in wonder as it rippled around his fingers. It even felt like an actual material! How is it possible?!

He decided to shrug it off as some sort of advanced, next level unknown disease or something, or just a part of the weirdness that was his life, and his life were weird all right. Just think about the fact that those sharks from that trip in 4th grade legit asked him to open the aquarium... He just did what he was asked do... But that's beyond the point.

Strengthening his thoughts, he made a dismissing gesture with his hand, and to his amazement; The window was gone! But not only that, when he did the gesture and the window disappeared, he felt something within him _stir-_ As if something inside him connected to the screen. He felt some sort of a... Connection, per se. That moment... All earlier theories were debunked. And they all cleared space for one, last theory... One so outrageous, he feared it might actually be true.

_But no... S-Surely it can't be true? The only places I saw screens similar to this were... In... N-No, it can't! But... Could it...?_

Percy suddenly felt an un-explainable wave of calm acceptance wash over him.

_Well, when all options are wrong, the impossible becomes the only option..._

_What is it usually in video games? Ugh, the only things I know about them is from my very brief talks with Jacob, the gaming expert of our class... Ah, 'Character Sheet'? No... 'Profile Page'? No, not that either... What wa- Ah! Yeah, that one! '**Status!**'_

**{You don't have to read this, Teacher. This is what I wrote in the original version, and I thought I might as well just copy it as well.}**

**Status:**

**Name: Perseus 'Percy' Jackson**

**Race: ?**

**HP: 70/70** **HPR: (3.5**** HP/Hour)**

**MP: 40/40**** MPR: (2 MP/Minute)**

**Level: 1 (Exp: 0/50)**

**Title: ****None**

**STR: 5\10**

**VIT: 7\10**

**DEX: 6\10**

**INT: 4\10**

**WIS: 4\10**

**CHA: 2\10**

**LUC: ? (1/3)**

**UP: 5**

**Money: 0$, 0D**

**Description: Perseus 'Percy' Jackson is the son of Sally Jackson and ?, making him a ?. Due to him being a ? He has ADHD and Dyslexia. He loves his mother dearly, and would want nothing more then for her to be happy, but he has a major obstacle in 'Smelly' Gabe Ugliano, his lazy, _very_ smelly stepfather who he hates. Percy wonders who his true father actually is, and wants to have some... Serious words with him for leaving his mother with someone like Smelly Gabe.**

**Skills:**

**Gamer's Mind (Passive):**

**Increases Logic, gradually lowers negative feelings the Gamer's Mind determines hindering, allows for deciphering on levels impossible for normal people, and grants immunity to all mind related Debuffs.**

**Gamer's Body**** (Passive):**

**Your body acts as if it were a game character's. Pain vanishes after a few seconds. Scars will only appear from life dangering wounds. Body will always be in peak condition fitting your stats. After 30 minutes of sleep no Debuffs removed, 5% of HP and MP restored. After 2 hours of sleep certain Debuffs removed, 30% of HP and MP restored. After 3 hours of sleep few Debuffs removed, 50% of HP and MP restored. After 4 hours of sleep a lot of Debuffs removed, 75% of HP and MP restored. After 6 hours of sleep most Debuffs removed, 100% of HP and MP restored. Max sleeping time. Gain Buff [Well Rested].**

**Perks:**

**None.**

**HP: Stands for Health Points, or Hit Points, they represent your medical state. When your HP hits 0, you die. If your HP is full, you are in peak medical condition, not including Debuffs (Negative effects).**

**HPR: Stands for HP Regeneration, represents the speed in which you regain HP.**

**MP: Stands for Mana Points, or Magic Points, they represent your magical energy's capacity. The more you have, the more spells and special abilities you can use. When MP hits 0, you are struck with a temporary Debuff, [Mana Deficiency].**

**MPR: Stands for MP Regeneration, represents the speed in which you regain MP.**

**Level: As you complete missions, quests, and reach certain stat point thresholds, you will receive varying amounts of Exp: Experience Points, which are required to level up. The more you level up, the more Exp you will need to level up further. Every level you gain you will receive 5 Universal Points. Every level has a cap for how many stat points you can gain before you have to level up to get more. The next stat point you earn by manual training after hitting the threshold of the current level will revert into one UP. The cap rises by 5 points every level.**

**Title: Certain actions will gain you certain reputations, that will gain you certain Titles, that will gain you certain effects. Titles are also receivable through quests, or given by special items.**

**STR: Stands for Strength, represents your raw lifting capability, and punching power.**

**VIT: Stands for Vitality, represents your toughness, how hard your skin is, and your stamina. Also determines your HP amount, as well as your HPR rate.**

**HP = VIT * Level * 10.**

**HPR = VIT * Level * 0.5/Hour.**

**DEX: Stands for Dexterity, represents your hand-eye coordination, accuracy with projectiles, as well as your raw speed and climbing ability.**

**INT: Stands for Intelligence, or Intellect, represents your potential to be smart, thinking speed, potential to find more positive outcomes to different situations, and memorization ability. Also determines your MP amount.**

**MP = INT * Level * 10.**

**WIS: Stands for Wisdom, represents your puzzle solving ability and speed, and capability of choosing the best answer to any situation. Also determines your MPR.**

**MPR = WIS * Level * 0.5/Minute.**

**CHA: Stands for Charisma, represents how charismatic you can be, at higher levels can earn trust with others much faster, be trustworthy at first glance, and be able to control conversations and lead others like a born leader!**

**LUC: Stands for Luck, represents how lucky you are. Luck is an uncontrollable thing, it cannot be simply shown as a fixed number. However, it **_can_** be influenced. Every level you climb you will be able to add 3 Points into LUC to tip it to the positive side. The more points you put in LUC, relative to the maximum at the time, the better your luck will be. Luck can affect ANYTHING; From critical hits, to one shot kills, to drop rates, unexpected sales just on the thing you wanted to buy, and much more. If you fill out your available LUC points you will receive, for a short amount of time, a Buff (Positive effect), [Lucky Day]. Note that every level you go up you lose one point in LUC. If you lose LUC points while already having 0 points, you will go into negative LUC points range, which can go down as much as it can go up; If your maximum LUC points is 15, you can go down to -15. As long as you have below 0 LUC points, you will have the Debuff, [Unlucky]. As long as you have the lowest amount of LUC points available, you will have the Debuff, [****Murphy's Bad ****Karma Law].**

**UP: Stands for Universal Points, they are points you can add to each of your different stats, in order to increase them. Note that, while it is a very good way to increase stats, each of your stats can be increased through training. Weight lifting or strength exercises for STR, jogging or extensive physical training for VIT, obstacle courses or reflexes training for DEX, studying and reading for INT, puzzle solving and riddles for WIS, socializing and leading for CHA, and gambling and luck games for LUC.**

Percy blinked.

"That's... A lot of information. Too much."

And, just like that, regardless of the amounts of calming waves he felt, his poor, poor mind could not take so much in such small time, and his eyes rolled back into his head, rendering him unconscious once again.

* * *

**And that's the end. Hopefully it was good :)**

**I'm currently working on the next chapter.**


	2. 2nd chapter: Percy jackson Pt2

**This is the second installment in an English School project written by Evyatar Elezra.**

**It continues right after the last part's ending.**

* * *

"Speech"

'Reading, Quotes'

_Thoughts_

In between writing stuff, Descriptions

{Author stuff}

**"****Ethereal voice"**

**[Gamer System Messages]**

* * *

**1/2 Human, 1/2 God, Complete Hero Edition**

Percy woke up later, feeling... Not very different.

**Ping!**

**[You have ****been unconscious for 30 minutes. Health Points and Mana Points have been restored by 5%, no status effects removed.]**

Percy looked at the clock in the far wall and, to his amazement, it really _was _30 minutes later.

_So it wasn't a dream after all..._

_.._

_WELL, EVEN IF IT ISN'T A DREAM, HOW THE _HECK _AM I SUPPOSED TO REACT TO THE FACT THAT, APPARENTLY, MY LIFE IS A _FREAKING _VIDEO GAME NOW?!_ Percy screamed in disbelief. He then felt that wave of calm washing over him again.

_Well, screaming here like an idiot won't solve any mysteries... I need to dig deeper. Let's see... That command I used before was... '**Status?**'_

**Status:**

**Name: Perseus 'Percy' Jackson**

**Race:?**

**Health Points: 70/70 (3.5 Health Points /Hour)**

**Mana Points: 40/40 (2 Mana Points /Minute)**

**Level: 1 (Exp: 0/50)**

**Title: None**

**STRength: ****5\****10**

**VITality: ****7****\****10**

**DEXterity: ****6\****10**

**INTelligence: ****4****\****10**

**WISdom: ****4****\****10**

**CHArisma: ****2****\****10**

**LUCk:?**** (1/3)**

**Universal Points: 0**

**Money: 0$, 0D**

**Description: Perseus 'Percy' Jackson is the son of Sally Jackson and? making him a ?. Due to him being a? He has ADHD and Dyslexia. He loves his mother dearly and would want nothing more than for her to be happy, but he has a major obstacle in 'Smelly' Gabe Ugliano, his lazy, _very_ smelly stepfather who he hates. Percy wonders who his true father is, and wants to have some... Serious words with him for leaving his mother with someone like Smelly Gabe.**

_Ok. I... Don't know how I still hold on to reality,- No wait, I do. That Gamer's Mind skill... Makes me think more logically about everything. But it appears it also has its limits, or else I wouldn't have fallen unconscious from shock earlier..._

_Alright. Now, I don't know a lot about video games and all, but these stats look like... Complete and utter crap. I need to increase them. Maybe if I'll get good stats I won't be such a burden on my mother. That way, the only thing standing between her and her dream will be Smelly Gabe, which she will be able to just throw out._

**Ping!**

**[Due to making the correct decision you have gained 1 WISdom!]**

**[WISdom: 5\10 Mana Points Regeneration: (2.5/Minute)]**

**Ping!**

**[Quest Received: (Momma's Bo- Man! Teenager..?)]**

**[Increase your stats to better support (Morally, and maybe financially,) Your mother!]**

**[Objective]: Reach 10 points in STRength, VITality, DEXteruty, INTelligence, WISdom.**

**[Reward]: Do you really need a reward for making your mother happy? Oh, fine. 30 Experience points, 20$. Quest: (Momma's Teen- Man! Young Adult..?)**

**[Failure]****: Not an option.**

While Percy felt his brow twitch a little at the reward comment, he was grateful for it nonetheless. 30 Experience points were 60% progress for the next level, and while later on, it will probably be nothing, for now, it is quite a substantial amount.

_Anyway, I probably need to get up. It's been quite a bit of time now and my mom could be here any sec-_

"Percy? Percy!"

Speak of the devil.

Percy's mom, one Sally Jackson, came barreling into the room and hugged him so tight he thought his ribs would crack. "Ooh, my baby boy! I'm so glad you are ok! When they called and said you woke up I came as fast as I could, but you were asleep.. I just came back from the restroom!"

She then started doting on him, looking over him for any sign of injury. "Are you ok? Are you hurt in any way? Are you thirsty?"

"Yes, and no, Mom, I'm fine, surprisingly. I didn't feel any pain when I woke up, and thirsty? What does that have to do with anything?"

His mom blushed with slight embarrassment. "W-Well, still, here, take a cup of water." She took a plastic cup and filled it from the tap in the room's corner.

Percy drank the cup and suddenly felt an influx of energy enter him.

**Ping!**

**[Due to? circumstances, and intake of water, you have received the temporary buff (Super Hydrated)!]**

Percy wanted to gawk but caught himself when he remembered his mother was with him.

"Are you sure you feel ok, Percy?" His mom asked him worriedly.

"Ah, yeah, I feel fine. Better than before, actually. Thanks, Mom." _Did Mom know drinking water would do... This? No... This must be a coincidence. I'll need to dig deeper into this... Later though._

Once again, Percy was glad for his Gamer's Mind skill, allowing him to keep his composure when unexpected things happen.

_Why didn't I feel it sooner? Was it because I only now got those... _Gamer _powers? Sheesh, I need to check a lot of stuff..._

"Can you stand Percy? Do you need help?" Sally asked her son.

"I'm feeling pretty good, I should be able to stand up by myself." Percy slowly got up, testing his joints and muscles that hadn't been in use for almost a week - and felt no cramps, no sore muscles, nothing!

_Thank you, Gamer's body!_

Percy stretched a little to get used to walking and standing again and was good to go.

"Alright Mom, I feel good enough to go. What now?"

His mom smiled. "Well, now we sign the discharge papers I got earlier and we get you back home! I had a surprise ready for you when you got back but... Well, that didn't work out now did it? But don't worry, school restarts in a day, but we got permission to leave you at home for a few days to recuperate and relax after the incident, so we have time!"

Percy smiled a little at that. It was one of the things he loved the most about his mom. She can be the most doting and caring in one moment, and brush it all off in the next, continuing on to face the next thing life throws at her.

"A surprise huh? What is it? Don't keep me hanging!" Percy was excited. It was pretty rare for him to get surprises from his mother, what with their financial status not being the best. But it was fine with him, he was not picky.

Sally smiled. "We're driving to the beach."

Percy's eyes widened. "Montauk?"

Sally nodded. "Three nights - Same cabin."

"When?!"

"As soon as we get back and get ready, so let's go!"

Percy couldn't believe it. In the last 3 years, they couldn't go to the beach because Gabe said there wasn't enough money. This... This was huge!

"Wha-How? Wouldn't it be too difficult for you, especially with the hospital bills?" Percy said with a downcast expression.

Sally saw it and smiled sadly. "Yes, it might be a little difficult, but I heard about the surprise quiz you got and how you got a good grade on it. How could I possibly take it from you after your achievement?"

And just like that Percy hugged his mother. Nothing mattered anymore in that moment; Not his school, not his grades, not Montauk, not Gabe, nothing. The only thing that mattered was Percy and his mom.

It was blissful. Percy wanted to stay like that for eternity, but alas...

**[Buff (Super Hydrated) wore off!]**

He was shaken back to reality.

"Well Mom, we should probably go sign these papers and get to Montauk! I can't wait!"

Sally smiled at her son and nodded. "Very well. Let's go."

* * *

After Percy and his mom signed the papers and went away, they drove home, with Percy barely able to contain his excitement.

Sally chuckled. "Calm down Percy, or else you'll blow up!"

Percy looked at her, a huge infectious smile on his face. "How can I not be? I love the beach!"

Sally just laughed and shook her head. "Well, first we need to get home." She told him with a faux reprimanding look.

Percy nodded enthusiastically but managed to sit down peacefully, though it was evident it took a lot of willpower for him to do so.

When they reached home Percy saw Gabe for the first time in a few months. Not that he missed him or anything, nor was he really impressed or surprised.

Gabe had put on weight. He looked like a tusk-less walrus in thrift-store clothes. He had about three hairs on his head, all combed over his bald scalp, as if that made him handsome or something.

Gabe narrowed his eyes when he saw Percy. "Little runt. You're lucky your still a minor and got a discount, and your mom pays the hospital bills herself." And just like that, he is back to lazing around, doing nothing.

Oh, it's not like he doesn't have a job, he just never leaves the house. How is he not fired is beyond Percy, or anyone for that matter.

Sally decided to break the tension. "Well, go get ready Percy. Montauk is quite a ways away, and I assume you would want to be there as fast as you can."

Percy nodded, wanting to get to the beach and have some quality time with his mom away from Gabe as fast as possible, but once again Gabe broke the atmosphere. "Oh, that trip? You mean you were serious about that?"

"I knew it," Percy muttered. "He won't let us go."

"Now now, don't be so gloomy Percy, Gabe promised." Here she turned her piercing gaze on Gabe. "Am I right_, Honey?"_

Gabe didn't stand a chance. "A-Ah, s-sure, y-yeah, I did promise." Here he gained a little more courage and narrowed his eyes a little. "So... This money for your trip... It comes out of your clothes budget, right?"

Sally smiled, not deterred at the slightest. "Sure, honey."

"And you won't take my car anywhere but there and back, right?"

"We'll be very careful."

Gabe's eyes stayed narrowed. "Well, if you make that 7 layer dip I like, and if the kid apologizes for making such a ruckus for being careless."

Inwardly, Percy seethed with anger. Sure he wasn't really aware of the surroundings, but why should he apologize for being _hit by a truck?!_ He was about to retort, rather rudely at that, but he caught his mom's look and realized it spoke of a deal- Put up with Gabe just a bit more, and than they could have their peaceful vacation.

So it was with grit teeth that Percy managed to say, with sarcasm cranked to eleven; "I'm so, _so _sorry for being run over, it was completely my fault. Please, don't let us disturb you, and go back to doing the obviously super important thing you were doing beforehand."

Gabe narrowed his eyes, overworking his limited supply of brain cells in an attempt to identify any snark, but it was too hidden for him, so he replied with a careless shrug and an even more careless voice, "Whatever. Just hurry up with that dip." And then just walked away to keep lazing on the couch.

Percy took a deep breath and exhaled to calm himself, for once not feeling the calming effects of Gamer's Mind. _Would you look at that, another thing I need to check..._

"Well, Percy, go pack for three days. We salvaged most of what was in the suitcase from Yancy, and it's in your closet. I'm mostly ready, I just need to make that dip for Gabe and a couple of other things."

She was about to go, but Percy stopped her with a question. "Mom, why are you with him? Why do you put up with Gabe? You are too good for him. He never does anything, he doesn't care about anything, and he is stopping you from fulfilling your dream. Why is he still here?"

Sally turned back to her son and said with a sad smile. "I... Know it doesn't look like it, but he helps us more than you think. You will understand one day, just.. Not now." And she turned back around and walked away.

Percy could only sigh after that. "Well... Three days huh? Better get ready!"

* * *

Not long after, Percy and his mom were ready to go.

Although there was one, huge, glaring problem.

Dread it. Run from it. Like destiny, it still arrives.

The infamous, 'Doting Mother'.

"Are you sure you are ready? Did you pack your swimming shorts?" "Yes, Mom-" "Did you pack your undershirts? It can get cold at night. Did you take band-aids in cases of emergency?" "-Mom-" "Did you grab your special batman towel? Did-"

"MOM! everything is fine, I made sure! I double-checked everything, and then checked again just to be safe. I have everything in my suitcase, you don't have to nag so much..." Percy said with a red face.

Sally just sighed and ruffled Percy's hair. "I'm just worried, is all. I guess I'm still a little leery from your accident..."

Percy just sighed and shook his head. "Well, let's go! We're losing daylight, Mom!"

Sally just laughed and went on to load the bags to the car.

As Percy loaded the last bag, he saw Gabe come out of the building, looking straight at him. "Not one scratch on the car, runt. Not a single scratch."

_Yeah, right. I won't even be the one driving..._

As he watched Gabe lumber back towards the building, he did something he couldn't quite explain.

When Ms. Dodds first came to the school, Grover was positively terrified. Then he did a strange sign with his hands. When Percy asked him what was that, he told him it was an ancient ward against evil.

Percy did that ward right now. He clenched his right-hand fingers in a claw-like form, then put his hand to his chest, and moved it in Gabe's direction in one, fluid shoving motion. The outcome was... Unexpected, to say the least. Welcome, but unexpected.

When Gabe reached the door line, the building's door slammed behind him, seemingly for no reason, impacting his behind and sending him up the stairs and into the wall.

**Ping!**

**[Due to special action, new Skill unlocked!]**

**Ward Against Evil (Active) [1]**

**[Clench your hand's fingers like a claw, put to your chest and shove towards your enemy.]**

**[1% Chance of affecting your target in unknown ways, likely bad.]**

**[No Mana Points cost.]**

...

Wow.

Percy did not expect it to become a Skill... But that is HUGE!

If he can create his own, new skills, that brings so many new possibilities to the table!

But while thinking that, Percy saw something different about this Skill; It had a number next to it.

_Well, that's weird. Gamer's Mind and Body didn't have numbers next to them. What could that mean?-_

"Percy, are you coming? Did you finish loading the bags?"

_Hmm. I'll think about that later._

"Yeah Mom, I'm coming!"

Percy entered the car and they drove away.

* * *

A few short hours later, they reached the beach. Percy got out of the car, smiling widely, and took one, long breath, relishing in the sea breeze hitting his face and entering his lungs. Here, he felt safe, he felt protected, he felt more comfortable than any other place, and he loved it.

Looking back at his mother, he could see the same expression on her face. He could _feel_ the stress, the pain all falling off her shoulders.

"Alright Percy, I'm gonna go and rent our cabin. Can you go and put our stuff there in the meantime?"

Percy nodded. "Sure Mom. I'll be waiting!"

Sally went to the registry in the building nearby, while Percy pulled the luggage off the car and carried it towards the cabin. After all was set and ready, he saw his Mom still wasn't there, so he decided to go off and take a swim.

He changed to his swim shorts and left a note telling his mother he was swimming.

Percy walked to the water, loving the feeling of the sand under his feet.

He planned on just taking a casual swim, but the moment he entered the water, this happened;

**Ping!**

**[Entered Elemental Territory!]**

**[Due to close proximity to natural element, a Perk has been unlocked!]**

**Submerged**

**[As long as the User's underwater, the following occurs;]**

**25% Increase to Health Points and Mana Points [100% Increase if User is submerged under salt water].**

**Health Points Regeneration 2%/Minute Increase [10%/Minute Increase if User is submerged under salt water].**

**Mana Points Regeneration 0.5%/Minute increase [2%/Minute Increase if User is submerged under salt water].**

**[All water skills Mana Points cost is halved.]**

**Ping!**

**[Due to close proximity to natural element, a Skill has been unlocked!]**

**Hydro-Kinesis (Active) [1]**

**[Water manipulation. ****The ability to sense, control, bend, and manipulate water to the User's will.]**

**[Mana Points Cost: 100 Mana Points/Second/Gallon.]**

Percy looked at the screen with literal stars in his eyes.

_What the heck?! Holy crap, this is sick! I can control water?! And it said that it was my natural element... Wonder why? And why didn't this ability unlock up until now? Maybe the Gamer powers unlocked my potential? _*Sigh*... _Even more stuff to figure out. But that doesn't matter now!_

With barely restrained excitement, Percy turned to the waters, looking at them with a newfound light in his eyes.

Concentrating within himself, he took a moment to close his eyes and search for something inside him, something he assumed will be similar to that feeling from when he first saw the Game's screen and dismissed it.

After a few seconds of searching he found it - The _stir _\- And pulled on it.

And to his amazement...

...

He was splashed in the face.

...

"...Alright. Baby steps Percy, baby steps."

Opening his eyes and furrowing his brows in mental exertion, Percy, suddenly as if on instinct, pointed his hand towards the water, palm open, and pulled on the same stir he felt.

A small ball of water, a little bigger than Percy's own hand, rose from the sea and floated in front of him at chest height. Percy looked at it with shock and glee, and started moving it around in the air, laughing all the while.

However, after a bit of time, his knees buckled, as he felt a wave of exhaustion hit him, and the ball of water fell down and splashed on the sand.

Frowning, and a little dizzy, Percy checked his Status.

**[Mana Points : 0/40 (2.5 Mana Points /Minute)]**

_Ah... That explains it._

Relaxing, Percy crossed his legs and took a deep breath, trying to regulate his airflow.

Feeling very peaceful, he sighed and put his hands behind his head and basked in the afternoon sun and the sea waves.

Until...

**Ping!**

_Huh?_

**[Due to special action, a new Skill has been gained!]**

**Meditation (Passive/Active) [1]**

**[Through relaxing and feeling peaceful, you gain a deeper connection to the Magic Ley lines existing in this world, allowing you to recharge your Mana Points faster.]**

**[More bonuses at higher levels.]**

**[5% MPR Passive, 10% Active.]**

_Nice! This Game thing just keeps getting better and better!_

Meditating for about 15 minutes, his Mana Pool refilled, and he was ready for more training.

Sitting cross-legged, he found that as long as he was calm and concentrated, and didn't move much, he was able to use the active state of Meditation, and thus prolong the time it takes for him to use all his Mana Points.

He concentrated again, and, again, a small ball of water rose from the sea and floated in front of him. Wanting to measure the Mana Points usage, he held it steady for five seconds, taking note of his Mana Pool.

A bit of mental calculation, with [Gamer's Mind] fully utilizing his abysmal INTelligence (He'd have to take care of it), he reached the conclusion that currently, with Meditation active, he is able to use his Hydro-kinesis at the rate he is using it now for a little over a minute. It isn't much, but... As the skills level up, it will get better.

He moved the ball of water around in the air and started doing all kinds of maneuvers, to try and improve his control and finesse in his Hydro-kinesis.

He was rewarded not too long after with...

**Ping!**

**[Due to continuous use, a Skill has leveled up!]**

**Hydro-Kinesis (Active) [2]**

**[Water manipulation. The ability to sense, control, bend, and manipulate water to the User's will.]**

**[Mana Points Cost: 99 Mana Points /Second/Gallon.]**

_Nice! This might not change all too much, but it's a start!_

Going back to training his water powers, Percy once again mentally lifted the ball of water and levitated it around, this time controlling it felt ever so slightly easier.

Every time his Mana Points emptied, he waited until his Meditation Skill refilled it.

He did this again and again until the evening, when he heard his mom shout from behind him.

"Percy! You have been out for hours now, come eat!"

_What? Hours, what is she ta-_

Percy than exited his training funk, looking around to see that, yes, he was practicing for a few hours straight without even noticing.

_Wha- How is that possible?! It only felt like half an hour at best..._

**Ping!**

**[Due to arduous training, you have discovered one of the Game's hidden Perks!]**

**Training Montage**

**[Training can be fun... But not for hours on end. As a Gamer, you will have to train a _lot_. This perk will help you.]**

**[Nullifies the feel of time while training for hours, making it feel like only a few minutes have passed.]**

**[Reduces the effects of cramps and/or sore muscles after long training sessions.]**

Shaking his head, Percy got up from his meditating state, feeling grateful for the new Perk's effects.

Walking back to the cabin, he reviewed what he has gained so far. _'**skills**'_

**Hydro-Kinesis (Active) [4]**

**[Water manipulation. ****The ability to sense, control, bend, and manipulate water to the User's will.]**

**[Mana Points Cost: 97 Mana Points /Second/Gallon.]**

**meditation (Passive/Active) [2]**

**[Through relaxing and feeling peaceful, you gain a deeper connection to the Magic Ley lines existing in this world, allowing you to recharge your Mana Points faster.]**

**[More bonuses at higher levels.]**

**[10% MPR Increase passively, 20% Active.]**

Overall, Percy felt happy with the progress he made in a single day.

When he reached the cabin, he happily hugged his mother and jumped inside.

Sally laughed and came inside as well.

* * *

After a plentiful meal, Percy kissed his mom goodnight and went to bed, however, before he could fall asleep, his mom appeared in his ear and yelled, "BOO!"

"AH!" Percy jumped.

"Ugh... What the heck Mom, you scared the crap out of me." Percy pouted.

Sally giggled and said, "Sorry, I rarely, if ever, get to scare you like that, and it was too tempting... However..." Here her smile turned a tad sinister, making Percy unconsciously scoot just a little bit to the side. "What do I always say about going to bed without showering and changing clothes, Hmm?"

Percy started to sweat bullets. _c-crap! I forgot!_

"Ah... *Chuckle*, What do you mean M-Mom? I-It's not like I forgot, not at all!"

Percy felt pressure bear down on him like a thousand suns. "Ohh?" His mother said, in a sickly sweet tone. "If so, then surely you meant to go do so sometime soon... _Right?_"

Percy gulped. "Y-Yes ma'am! I'll go do so right now!"

Suddenly, the pressure stopped and Sally was back to smiling cheerfully. "Good! then go and do that and, when you finish, I have another surprise for you that I want to show you today!"

Percy's eyes widened. "What? Another surprise? Mom, you didn't have to do this... We barely have enough to get by as it is, and I don't need anything else, I'm happy as I am!"

Sally chuckled and said, "I know, dear, but is a mother at fault for wanting to spoil her son every now and then?"

Percy calmed down a bit and said, "Well, I guess not, but you didn't have to..."

"I know I didn't have to, but I wanted to. After all, I heard you did pretty well in the last quiz Mr. Brunner gave the class."

Percy widened his eyes. "How do you know about that? I mean, not that it's bad, but how?"

Sally just shrugged and said, "Well, your Latin teacher, Mr. Brunner and your friend, Grover, came to visit you while you were unconscious. We had some small talk and he mentioned it. You did pretty well in that quiz, Percy, and I wanted to reward you!"

_.. Yup, that's final. My mom is the best. Ever. Period._

Percy smiled widely and hugged his mom. "Okay mom, give me five minutes!"

Percy than ran out of the room to shower and change and then find out what his gift was.

"There are also pancakes!"

Percy stopped in his tracks.

"Give me 3 minutes!"

And once again, Sally laughed and shook her head.

"And I didn't even tell him about the blue cookies..."

"2 MINUTES!"

* * *

After Percy was ready (Which didn't take too long, especially now that he can control water and the water temperature doesn't matter to him anymore), he came to the living room, but before he did, he covered his eyes like his mom told him to.

"Okay now, Percy, I'm gonna guide you to your gift, but whatever you do, do NOT uncover your eyes until I allow you to, okay?"

Percy merely nodded, too excited to reply vocally.

He felt his mom take his hand and lead him around the cabin until they suddenly stopped.

"Alright, you can take off the blindfold."

Percy took off the blindfold with a slight shake in his hands, and when his vision cleared, he... Didn't see anything.

Until he looked down.

With a gasp, he took it in.

It was a skateboard.

But not just _any_ skateboard - It was _his_ skateboard. More specifically, his _dream_ skateboard.

The Saristo N35. 75.8 centimeters of pure _awesomeness,_ made from fine maple wood, with _custom_ sea and waves engravings and drawings on it. Not to mention the wheels' quality, and the kickslides, man, the kickslides! {I don't know a thing about skateboards, and the brand is made up. I just remembered Percy mentioning he loved them somehow, I think somewhere in the beginning of book I or II, and I decided to add this :P Everything I know is from Wikipedia XD}

It was a masterpiece.

Which means it had probably cost a fortune.

"Mom..." Percy said with a choked voice, "Not that I'm ungrateful or anything, but, where did you get the money to buy this? I-It probably cost a fortune!"

Sally chuckled and said, "Don't worry about it Percy, when your friend and teacher came to visit, we had some small talk about you and your hobbies. When I mentioned wanting to buy you a gift, your friend suggested a skateboard as a present, your teacher jumped on the chance to help and said that, as a side job as a summer camp director, he knew some people who are amazing at crafting and creating all sorts of things. He gave the offer for a good one at a low price, and I agreed, after telling him how I thought you would have wanted your skateboard to look like. Two days ago, it arrived."

Percy could only gape. _Mr. Brunner and Grover were responsible for this? I'll have to thank them next time I see them!_

"However, Percy... There is something we need to talk about. Something serious." Sally said with a somber tone.

Percy looked at his mother in astonishment. He never heard his mother use that tone. This must be serious.

"What is it, Mom?"

"I didn't want to put a damper on your gift celebration but... This has to be addressed. I saw that you got... Acquainted with your powers."

Percy panicked. _My powers? Does she mean my water powers?! __H-How does she know?! Did she see me? I should have been more careful, dangit! What will she do now? Will she think I'm a freak and toss me away? Will she call the police and send them to arrest me?! Wi-_

"Percy! Calm down, I... Knew it would happen one day. I wanted to hog you to myself for the longest I could, but... It appears you have grown too much... You will have to go to the camp..." Sally said with a sad face.

Percy was a bit confused at this. "W-Wait, what? What do you mean? What camp?" He said looking at her, a bewildered expression on his face.

Sally smiled and stroked his cheek. "It was a camp your father talked about. A safe haven. I didn't want to send you yet. I... Was selfish. I wanted you to myself, for just a bit." She said, small tears falling from her eyes.

Now, his mother crying. That was a sight Percy did _not_ want to see.

"Mom, I don't understand?" Percy hesitatingly asked, a worried look on his face.

"It's... It's the reason I married Gabe. Your father gave you great powers, but with those powers came your scent. The stronger and older you are, the more potent and widespread your scent becomes. I married Gabe because his stench and mortality is so high, that it overpowered your scent, shielding you from the sensing of any monsters. But now that you have awakened your powers... Your smell can't be masked anymore. And I will have to send you to camp..." She said, looking on the verge of sobbing towards the end.

Percy just sighed and walked over to her, giving her a hug. "Mom.. I still don't fully know what camp you are talking about, or what monsters you mean. But, if it's my safety you are worried about, don't! I'll become strong, for you! I'll become strong enough that no monster will be able to hurt me, or you! That way I'll be able to live with my amazing mother all the time!" Percy said with a heated voice and a determined face.

**Ping!**

**Ping!**

**Ping!**

Sally just gave a tear stricken laugh and hugged him tighter. "You are simply the best son I could ask for... Thank you, Percy. But, wouldn't you want to go to camp? You'll be safe there, you'll have friends, people you can relate to and that can relate to you! Don't you want that?"

Percy just shrugged. "It isn't worth a thing if my mom isn't happy. Besides, I will never leave you! If you went through years of suffering from Gabe just to keep me safe, that's the least I could do! I'll learn to survive myself!"

Sally just shook her head. "You were always so stubborn... Just like your father."

Percy shrugged and cheekily said with a smug smirk, "And you wouldn't have me any other way!"

Sally laughed, "I'm sure I wouldn't. But don't you get cocky young man, I did not raise you to gloat!" She said as she poked him in a certain spot in his stomach.

"Ow! Okay okay... No need to attack my weak spot..." Both of them laughed, momentarily forgetting all the bad feelings and sadness that overcame them the last 15 minutes or so.

"Say, Mom..." Percy asked.

"What is it, Percy?" Came the reply.

"Now that I awakened my powers, my... 'Scent', or whatever it is, can't be masked, right?"

Sally nodded. "Right."

"So... Theoretically speaking, Gabe serves no purpose now, if he can't hide my scent, right?" Percy started to smile.

Sally nodded slowly, a smile growing on her face as well, as she started to understand what her son was getting at. "Right..."

Percy gave a full-blown smile at that. "then kick him out! Let's live just you and me, Like the old days, when I was a smaller kid!"

Sally chuckled. "You know what, Percy... I think I might just do that."

Percy smiled brilliantly. "Yeah! Now, let's... Just... *Yawn*~... Wow, I'm tired..." _Well, it only makes sense. I've been training a lot today with no rest, and the boost from the shower is wearing off. Gamer's body can only get so far..._

Sally nodded. "Yes, it is getting rather late. Let's go to sleep and we will talk more tomorrow, on a rested body and filled stomachs, what do you say?"

Percy gave another yawn. "Sounds... *Yawn*~ Brilliant... To me..."

And just like that, Percy was out like a light

Chuckling, Sally lifted her son and went towards his room.

_Good night my precious boy._

* * *

Waking up, Percy was welcomed to several messages, some of them from the earlier day.

**[You have slept for 6 hours. Most Debuffs removed, Health Points and Mana Points restored to 100%. Gained Buff (Well Rested).]**

**[For speaking truthfully, with high conviction, and with passion in your words, you have gained 1 CHArisma!]**

**[CHArisma: 3\10]**

**[Due to talking passionately and inspiring motivation in your listeners, you have gained the Skill (Motivate)!]**

**[Quest Received: (Learning the Basics!)]**

**[As you said, you don't know a lot about the Supernatural world, even though it is there, and it appears you are a part of it, whether you want to be or not. Find out the most you can in order to be prepared for what might come your way!]**

**[Objective #1]: Learn the basics of the Greek Pantheon Lore. Note: Books can be a good choice!**

**[Objective #2]: Learn more about the camp you are meant to go to. Note: No books for this one, but reliable sources are close to your location. A bit of digging and you are there!**

**[Objective #3]: Find out your father's identity. Note: Your mom gave you a hint... Use it. Better saved for last.**

**[Reward #1]: Knowledge index feature in the Game for everything greek in nature.**

**[Reward #2]: 20 Exp, 10$. Just to round you up to next level :P**

**[Reward #3]: Potential realized, additional Skills unlocked.**

**[Bonus Reward]: Memories unlocked. Requires all Objectives to be completed.**

**[Failure]: Increased danger for loved ones and self. High chance of earlier death in the long run.**

_Wow, ok. That's a lot to take in. The quest is the most interesting though... What are those 'Memories'? Apparently, they are sealed inside me or were taken or something._

_... dangit now I can't stop thinking what it is! Curiosity really _did _kill the cat... Never-mind, I need to get ready. Don't want to waste time on a vacation with my mom, do I?_

And so Percy got up and started his morning rituals for the next day to come.

* * *

**Alright! *Whew*, That took a while!**

**Sorry for the late ass timing... I hate excuses, but the keyboard on my PC is half dead (Like, some of the keys need to be _smashed_ for them to work), which is understandable for a simple 20$ set after 7-ish years of use... Never got around to getting a new one, but hey! I'm getting one this weekend! Which is now! Hurray!**

**No, seriously though, expect updates a little sooner now that I don't need to beg my sister for her laptop.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Even though it is about the same size, if a bit smaller than the last one. I also felt it was a bit stale and not really progressive, but meh. It came out not all that bad actually.**

**The next chapter will most likely have Percy train a bit more, maybe getting some of the objectives in [Learning the Basics!] Quest done. But not completed, not yet. I'm also thinking about doing time skips next chapter, to speed things up to canon. I might do a little monster confrontation beforehand, just to get myself familiar with fight scenes and such, but Idk. Lemme know what you guys think; A few time-skips spread around next chap, ending in around canon's beginning, or normal chap and big time-skip at the end to canon? The goal here is to have the 4th chapter be canon. A****lso, do you guys want a testing fight scene next chap? Maybe an ambush or something. Who knows. After all, Percy _did_ just have his demigod scent released, even if he doesn't fully know who and what he is yet.**

**I originally wanted to end the chapter with Sally finding out about Percy's powers and confronting him about them, which I did, but with the quest, in the end, it made me want to have him complete at least one part of it now, but alas, I'm pressuring myself to publish this as soon as I can, and writing _that_ will take quite a bit of time. I would reckon I'd have been able to publish this chap only at around Sunday to Monday or so if I were to push it.**

**What do you guys think? Liked it, disliked it? Let me know! Also, I am BLOWN out my chair from the popularity this story has. More followers than all of my other stories combined, with favs soon to be the same? Holy crap! You guys rock! Seeing this only makes want to put in more of my time into the story, as not only I enjoy it, others too!**

**Btw, while I do double-check my stories, I'd prefer it if there was another's perspective to judge, mainly miss spells and small grammar mistakes I may have/haven't made. This story is quite new, I know, and probably doesn't deserve one, but I'd love it if I could find a beta. PM me if you are interested!**

**And now, to the Reviews! {I'm not going to put the Reviews themselves, only the answers, as I realized it makes it look like I'm milking more words. I don't.}**

**SilkonoBro: **Thanks! And you only have to wait and see!~ Granted, I'm not the most creative out there, so I'll probably end up following canon and, while not to the T, it will be similar.

**Fish Hair:** You asked for it, I provided! And thanks!

**Guest: **I know... And I'm sorry! I just felt it was too long without even a notification or something so I wanted to give an update... In the end, it looked like (To me, at least) I was lively {Is it a word?} Up the story so more people would read it. I hope it didn't come out like that too much! Also, no more A/N only chapters! From now on, if I want to update via A/N, I will publish a small continuation of the story next to it, or maybe an Omake, or short story, but no more A/N only chapters, you can be sure of that!

* * *

**Alright, this is the end of the second part. Hopefully, I did good, it took me quite some time to finish it.**

**Until next time, I guess.**


End file.
